


DON'T TRUST THE MOON

by deadtylerr



Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots, top - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Badlands, Blurryface, Death, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Friendship, Soulmates, Swearing, Violence, Visions, and her and jenna are dating so i can add drama to this, and super sad, brendon urie who?, devastation, haters to soulmates, mentions of hayley williams cause i fucking love her, no smut sorry people but i dont write that, not here honey sorry, soul marks, this is gay, this is super fucking gay, tw, updates are not constant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadtylerr/pseuds/deadtylerr
Summary: the old man made a mistake





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.
> 
> this is also posted on my wattpad @GHZTZZ

an old man sat looking out of a window, watching a little boy and his friend run around in the street.

the old man watched one boy fall, the other looking panicked but helping him up, asking if he's okay

the old man watched these boys grow up, split apart and deemed these two to be soul mates, the younger one with the horrible visions of the other until the older one gets his mark.

the old man has watched a lot of people, but these boys are special, these boys hate each other

the old man did something he shouldn't have.


	2. 1. i'll sing this song to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi, my chapters aren't very long because i have a horrible attention problem and can't focus on what i'm writing and go off and do something else, and i don't update that frequently because i'm very depressed at the moment and don't want to do anything but lay in bed, sorry.
> 
> my names madilynn by the way.

_"josh!" the little eight year old yelled, trying to get his friends attention_

_"what tyler?!" josh yelled across the yard, trying to hide, the two boys playing hide and seek_

_"found you!! you're bad at this joshie!" the boy said while giggling while 'joshie' pouted and denied the true statement_

_"yes you are! but thats okay because you're my best friend, if it was anyone else i wouldnt be friends with them" tyler smiled at josh, and the nine year old was happy that josh wasn't sad anymore_

_"tag you're it!! bet you can't catch me ty ty!"_

 

_**two years later**   
_

_"josh stop!" josh's mother yelled down the stairs at her son who was going ham on the drums he got for christmas_

_tyler pouted on the couch where he was watching josh play, he loved listening to josh drum, and watching him... but no one needed to know that._

_"fine, cranky old bat" josh said after his mom shut the door to the basement, tyler gasped and let out a small giggle_

_"be nice to your mother joshie!" he said josh looked over at him and smiled, tyler was his best friend and always will be._

_"so are you worried about getting your mark, we're in middle school, one of us is gonna get one" tyler asked, watching his blue haired friend walk over to the couch and sit next to him, the boy shrugged, not caring about it in the slightest_

_"i'm just sorry for the person who doesn't get one, that's what i'm scared about"_

 

**_junior year of highschool (no marks yet)_ **

_the two inseparable boys where walking outside together during lunch, and josh has something on his mind that he needed to tell tyler_

_what he didn't know was that this would leave josh alone until later years, that josh would fall into a terrible depression that will last longer then he will, that he'll suffer._

_and he thought that tyler would be the last person to judge him, he's his best friend, so why would he judge him right? wrong._

_"hey tyler i gotta tell you something" the nerves boy said quietly to his best friend_

_"okay jishwa, what is it"_

_"i'm..... gay" the boy said, looking up just in time to see tyler's look turn from trusting to disgusted in the matter of seconds tyler took a step back like he was slapped, he glared at the red head, and said the words that basically killed josh then and there_

_"i'm not friends with a fucking faggot, get the fuck out of my sight before you infect me you disgusting piece of shit"_

 

_josh was in tears, confused and hurt, terribly hurt, he doesn't understand josh goes home early that day, and never gets out of  bed the next day, his mom is worried about him and questions him but every time he just ends up crying instead._

_he goes back to school a week later, to find a blue eyed blond hanging off of tyler's shoulder and a death glare thrown his way by tyler himself, so he walks faster and ignores everyone and everything going on around him._

_he shouldn't have come out to tyler, he should have kept his mouth shut, he would still have his best friend. he wouldn't be falling into a dark pit to never crawl out of again._

_he wouldnt want his life to be over. he would still want to be alive._


End file.
